This invention relates to an apparatus and method for analyzing biological cells for malignancy and more particularly to an apparatus and method for cytologic diagnosis of vaginal cancers.
The Papanicolaou [Pap] smear test for cytologic diagnosis of vaginal cancer has become a standard medical practice. In this test samples are taken, stained (dye applied) and examined by a technician under a microscope. The technician must not only read the sample carefully but also must interpret the results. Many technicians spend many hours each day reading and interpreting the results of such tests. This procedure has produced numerous errors in screening. A more objective, quantitative method of cytopathologic diagnosis is therefore needed.